


Smile at Me, Say You Care

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Series: The DaiSuga Saga [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - City Life, Ficlet, Flirting, Harm and Injury, M/M, Meeting Friends, Nurse Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: “Asahi,” Daichi introduces, “this is Suga. Suga, Asahi.”Asahi’s expression clears and he turns back to Suga. “Oh, you’re that guy.”Suga’s expression lights up into one that Daichi has learned to fear. He groans but Suga is leaning forward and taking up all Asahi’s attention. “Does Daichi talk about me? Do tell.”





	Smile at Me, Say You Care

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/164269901707/).
> 
> Ficlet is prompted: "meeting in the ER/A&E au"
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

Daichi has dinner with Suga one night, then they see a movie a few days later, then they meet for brunch a few days after that. He learns that Suga became a nurse because he feels compelled to help stupid people. He learns that Suga sleeps naked and had willfully decided not to put on his robe to answer the door that fateful afternoon once he saw Daichi through peephole in his door. He learns a lot things, really, and each thing makes him like Suga more than the last.

How often Daichi thinks of Suga is getting out of control. He’s at the ER with Asahi after the other man fell and dislocated his elbow in the middle of the night and instead of focusing on helping out his closest friend his mind keeps wandering to silvery hair and laughing eyes.

Daichi is tired. It’s probably one in the morning but Asahi hadn’t wanted to go alone so here Daichi is, sitting on a bench in the examination room while the doctor eyes Asahi’s elbow critically. It’s bent at an odd angle and it looks like it really hurts. Daichi desperately wants her to just put it back.

“I don’t like the angle of it,” Doctor Michimiya says with a frown, “It’s not a clean dislocation so after we put it back we’ll have to do a CT scan to make sure that nothing’s been damaged.”

Asahi is tearing up again. He’s been crying off and on since he first fell hours ago. Daichi doesn’t blame him. “Will it hurt?”

“Don’t worry.” Doctor Michimiya winks at him. “I’m gonna go grab a few nurses to help me since you’re such a big dude and it’ll go super smoothly, okay. Just don’t move it.”

She ducks out for barely a minute and when she gets back the nurse who brought them back here is with her as well as two other nurses. At first Daichi thinks he’s hallucinating from lack of sleep but after he rubs his eyes one of them is still Suga.

“Hey,” Daichi croaks out.

Suga blinks at him. “Oh, hey Daichi.” His eyes slide to Asahi and they narrow. “Is this your…?”

“This is Asahi.” Daichi explains. Suga’s expression clears like the sky in the summer.

“Asahi, I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Asahi’s eyes jump suspiciously between Suga and Daichi. He’s so busy trying to figure them out he hasn’t even noticed that the other nurses have been gathering around his shoulder and arm with the doctor. They’ve been giving each other covert glances, communicating with just their eyes and expression.

“Asahi,” Daichi introduces, “this is Suga. Suga, Asahi.”

Asahi’s expression clears and he turns back to Suga. “Oh, you’re that guy.”

Suga’s expression lights up into one that Daichi has learned to fear. He groans but Suga is leaning forward and taking up all Asahi’s attention. “Does Daichi talk about me? Do tell.”

“Well, he-” Asahi starts but then with a snap sound Doctor Michimiya and her small team of nurses put Asahi’s elbow back into place. He howls in pain and surprise. It makes Daichi jump up, unsure what to do about this best friend’s pain but feeling like he should do something.

Suga grabs a hold of Asahi’s shoulder, stopping him from twisting away from the other medical professionals. “Come on, I wanted to hear about Daichi.”

“Wh-what?” Asahi asks, his expression dazed.

“Come on, Suga,” Doctor Michimiya interrupts, “we need to get him down to have a CT on that elbow.”

Suga shoots Daichi a comical pout. “Another time, I guess.”

“You wish.” Daichi shoots back, his heart doing a little flip even though this situation doesn’t call for flirting at all. Something about Suga makes every situation call for flirting.

The doctor laughs. “I meant that you could be the one to walk him. Make him tell you all about your boyfriend while you go.”

Daichi’s face heats up and Suga winks at him. Asahi is still grimacing but Daichi can tell that he wants to laugh. Daichi wants to sigh in relief but he can tell that his worries aren’t over yet. They still have to find out if there was any internal damage.

“Doctor’s orders, Asahi,” Suga says.

Asahi goes with Suga obediently and the doctor makes Daichi sit down and wait in the room for him. Over her shoulder Daichi catches Suga’s eye where he’s guiding Asahi out the door and mouths his thank you.

Suga shoots Daichi a private, soft smile in return.


End file.
